


The Sound of Music

by vogue91



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, Hurt, Master/Servant, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: 10 Songs Challenge





	The Sound of Music

**_Lode all’Inviolato (F. Battiato)_ **

_Merlin_

Always behind your back.

Like a shadow, as if I was invisible.

I go on and keep going, hoping that one day you’ll see me, that you’ll see what I’ve done for you.

Not for pride, just to let you finally see the light, to make you accept who I am.

We’re been through too many storms, always together, always convinced that any time could’ve been our last.

I’ve pretended too many times with you, and I’m sorry for it, but I may still be needing my head.

I know this isn’t my destiny, that there’s no such thing as a fate I can call my own.

The only one that exists it’s ours, Arthur.

 

**_Numb (Linkin Park)_ **

_Morgana_

I don’t want to be like you. I want to be myself, not giving up on what I can do just because of laws stained with innocent blood.

I want to get rid of the blood running through my veins, just because I know it belongs to you.

I want to be free of those smiles chaining me between these walls, free from that suffocating feeling, from that mad certainty of yours that I’m by your side, as if I owed it to you.

Every second I waste here, is lost. Stolen from a power that is going to be mine.

Stolen from a revenge for which I will be able to wait, Uther.

 

**_While Your Lips Are Still Red (Nightwish)_ **

_Lancelot_

I’ve thought about you more than I should have, Guinevere.

I’ve thought about when I saw you, to the gazes split between me and Arthur.

And I’ve made the hardest decision, yet the best.

I wouldn’t have wanted to step aside, yet I’ve seen you and I’ve seen him.

Kiss him, while you still can, while you have the strength, while your eyes haven’t been laid on the coldness of this world, seeing that there’s no lasting fairytale in this existence.

I am but a would-be knight, that will never be able to give you that warmth you don’t have.

 

**_Ain’t No Sunshine (Bill Withers)_ **

_Uther_

I look at the decay around me.

Darkness, death.

My revenge, venting onto everything surrounding me, onto all the evil I haven’t been able to see.

I’ve killed her.

And they, all of them, will pay the price of this death.

Because she left in the most inglorious way of all, gone for a whim of mine, for my senseless trust in the witch.

There are clouds over Camelot, today that we’re crying her.

And the only person that could’ve saved me from tears, is gone.

I’ve sent her away.

 

**_Paid My Dues (Anastacia)_ **

_Gwaine_

I run.

The years have made me accustomed to run from any place where my presence becomes inconvenient.

Always with a smile, without looking back.

And yet while I go away, I feel a strange sensation.

I turn, and my gaze runs to those white walls, unshakable, unconquerable.

It’s the first time I’m forced to leave not just a city, but people as well.

That have gotten close to me, that have tried to dig inside of me, to find out how misleading my recklessness is.

I will miss you, Camelot.

I will miss feeling important.

I’m not afraid of the future. I know I’ll pay my debt someday.

I will be back.

 

**_Fiesta Pagana (Mago de Oz)_ **

_Nimueh_

 

It was ours, the world.

We walked on earth showing our faces to the sky, respecting the power of nature, as if its mysteries ran through our veins.

We’re outcasts, hidden. We’ve been persecuted, slaughtered.

I’ve seen the flames on the skin of people I loved, for mistakes they hadn’t committed.

You will pay the arrogance and the presumption to believe that those mistakes weren’t yours.

You’re but a mere man, drowned into the fear of what you can’t understand.

You think you’ve put us in a cage, but you will soon realize that the prison is all around your mind.

That you won’t break free.

That you’ll perish in your savagery.

That you’ve challenged us all, and will succumb.

 

**_Dillo alla Luna (Mia Martini)_ **

_Morgause_

Look at me, sister.

Look me in the eyes, and read in my gaze that you’re not alone anymore.

You don’t have to hide your face again, you’re not forced to conceal the magic running through your veins.

Through _our_ veins.

You know that together we’re going to conquer Camelot, the surrounding lands, even the foolish and dull mortal minds if only we desire so.

Just because there’s two of us, Morgana, because alone we’re nothing, remember it.

And remember, when you won’t be able to see me, when destiny is going to keep us apart, look for me on the dark side of the Moon.

I will always be there for you, sister. Just for you.

 

**_La Monture (Notre Dame de Paris)_ **

_Gwen_

****

I can’t help it.

I would love to let go, to forget your face, to forget I’ve ever known you.

Run away from Camelot, until turning back I can’t see it anymore.

But I can’t.

As much as I’d love to, there’s something binding me here.

That something’s you, Arthur.

So I can overlook the fact that we won’t be together, that we can’t, that your father will never allow us to, but I can do so if I’m still forced to look at you, paraded like a price in front of noblewomen and princesses, waiting to be picked from them.

And I know you suffer from it.

See my pain too, Arthur.

 

**_Fuckin’ Perfect (Pink)_ **

_Arthur_

****

I will be king.

I will be.

Even though I’m not ready, even though all my father’s tests still have taught me nothing that I will actually need someday.

I’m a knight, at the best one at that, but really nothing more.

I can’t rule, I can’t make all those decisions that seem so easy pronounced by him.

I couldn’t be so cruel, no matter how righteous the cause.

I will be king, one day, father. The day you will be gone, the day your reign will end.

Please, don’t be too disappointed in me, when I will waver from what you’ve done, when I will be different.

Because I will be king. My own kind of king.

 

**_All I Have to Give (Backstreet Boys)_ **

_Gaius_

I wish I could do more than this.

I wish I could really teach him something important, but I can’t.

I’m just an old man, that in the past has liked to dabble in magic, not much more.

His power is almost unbelievable, and I’m the first who’s got troubles understanding it.

Still, I have to put on a brave face so as not to scare him, I have to pretend I have all the answers, and he always has so many questions that I’m afraid that one day he’ll see me as the fraud I am.

But I will keep trying, Merlin.

Until you grow up to be the man I already see in you.


End file.
